


The Scariest Scarecrow and Cutest Pumpkin

by Blurredmxnds



Series: Gordo's Babysitting Adventures [1]
Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Au that's somewhere between the time the hunters attacked and bennetts leave green creek, Gordo is a big ole softy and needs to own up to it, Halloween AU, Marty is a laugh and i love him, Other, Pumpkin Kelly, Scarecrow Carter, kid!carter, kid!kelly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurredmxnds/pseuds/Blurredmxnds
Summary: My Gift for Z for the Wolfsong Discord Fall Exchange!It's Halloween and Gordo is babysitting three year old Carter and one year old Kelly because Elizabeth needs him. It's not all bad. In fact Gordo would say it's been his favorite halloween so far.





	The Scariest Scarecrow and Cutest Pumpkin

Babysitting wasn’t new or bothersome when it came to Gordo. In fact, he felt honored every time Thomas or Elizabeth would ask him to watch their boys. What may have not been a big deal to anyone else, was to him. It was a sign of trust. That his alpha and best friends could count on him to take care of their precious family.

 

And not only that, but he got to spend more time with his nephews as well. No Carter and Kelly weren’t blood related to him, but they were pack and the bond was still there. You couldn’t convince him, Mark, Thomas, and Elizabeth otherwise.

 

Being there for both their births made their connection even stronger. He remembered the way that Carter quieted down in his presence and how Kelly grabbed for him in a playful manner. They were his family and he would do anything for them.

 

So it was no surprise he said yes to babysitting Thomas and Elizabeth's children last minute. It was unexpected when he got an alarming call from Elizabeth about Thomas leaving last minute for alpha business and one of the expecting mothers going into labor so she really needed his help with the kids. There were also a lot of apologies for interrupting Gordo’s Halloween. But Gordo hated the feeling of Elizabeth being on her own with so much going on, so it was easy enough to cancel his plans with Chris, Tanner, and Rico. They would understand that family came first.

 

Not even fifteen minutes later, he made it to the pack house. As soon as Gordo opened the door, a tiny three year old had ran up to giggling and squealing in nothing but his underwear trying to hide behind his legs.

 

“Gordo Gordo Gordo! You’re here! Help mommy putting me in itchy clothes.”

 

Gordo laughed at the Carter but looked up at the sound of rushing footsteps. Heading their way was Elizabeth, speed walking frantically with a babbling baby in an orange pumpkin costume in her arms.

 

“Ah, Gordo thank goodness you’re here. Can you please grab the little monster? I still need to put him in his costume but he made a ran for it when I wasn’t looking.”

 

Gordo nodded at her but put up a hesitant front for the child before he dramatically scooped him up. Carter erupted in more squeals as he was lifted and Gordo couldn’t help the grin that appeared on his face. Carter’s tiny fuss on Gordo’s betrayal was too cute for Gordo to keep a straight face.

 

“You’re a meanie Gordo,” said Carter as he poked Gordos cheeks to emphasize each word.

 

Gordo looked away from him knowing if he laughed even more it would earn him the silent treatment. So instead he looked to Elizabeth to see what to do next. 

 

Except Elizabeth was distracted by the moment that Carter and Gordo were having. Even in her frantic state, she was radiating green and looking beautiful than ever. The small smile she wore made Gordo think she could bring world hope for real happiness. 

 

It was when Gordo started to hear the softest of whispers in a beautiful tune singing  _ brotherunclefamily  _ that he began to blush. He was never good with the way of expressing love and appreciation and it made him feel embarrassed. So he quickly decided to make his way to Carter’s room and moved past Elizabeth.

 

Soft footsteps followed closely behind him. “Thank you again, Gordo. You don’t know how much it means to me that you’re here.”

 

Gordo waited until she was in the room to close the door so Carter wouldn’t escape. “Yeah, yeah,” he said, trying to brush it off so it wouldn’t seem like it was more than it was. “You know I’d help you no matter what.”

 

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. “I do know but it’s important to for you to know how appreciative I am of you.”

 

Gordo closed his eyes, happy that someone felt that way about him still. After the attack by the hunters, there had been a drift and he wasn’t sure where he lies anymore. Hearing Elizabeth say this brought him joy. He felt so damn green for once being back in the pack house.

 

Before he could respond back the moment is ruined by a little chubby hand that grabbed a fist full of his hair. Gordo hissed and grabbed the little culprits hand to get free.

 

Elizabeth gasped and there was a little a fit of laughter coming from Carter.

 

“Good job bubby!”

 

Very dramatically Gordo put his hands on his hips and made sure he holds eye contact with Carter when he said, “Hmm, Elizabeth didn’t you say we needed to put a certain little monster in some clothes?” 

 

Elizabeth answered yes the same time Carter screamed no. The little pumpkin Kelly watched his brother quietly as he ran, trying to hide. Kelly squirmed in Elizabeth’s arms to be let down. When he was on the ground, he crawled around curiously trying to find his brother. 

 

When he couldn’t find him, Kelly started to sniffle, giving a brief warning he was about to cry. The air tinged with a bit a of blue that caused Carter to come out immediately. He hated seeing his bubby cry. He sat on the floor with a little pumpkin baby in his lap, clinging on to him. 

 

“Carter, will you please just put on the costume? You picked it out to match with your brother.”

 

“But it’s itchy,” Carter whined back.

 

Elizabeth stared down at her child, debating how to go about this. It was never the way Gordo’s father had done, but it made him feel uneasy.

 

Quickly, Gordo said, “If you get in your costume we can go to my house and get candy.”

 

Elizabeth blinked at the unexpected plan. Carter, however, contemplated for a second before he put Kelly down and grabbed the scarecrow outfit off his bed and quickly changed.

 

“You’re taking them back to your house?” 

 

“Well I thought about it on the way here. Everyone’s out because the full moon is coming up and so the boys would be lonely. And it could be dangerous. You know how things have changed since my parents and I just don’t want to put them at risk. So I thought maybe I can take them with me back to Marty’s and we could watch a few movies and pass out candy. I talked to him about it already and he said it was fine.”

 

Elizabeth smile dimmed at the explanation. He knew how hard it had been for her to keep peace between the pack and Gordo but she knew he was right.

 

She nodded and quietly said, “That sounds like a plan.”

 

Going back to the task at hand, Gordo knelt down to help Carter clip his overalls into place. The whole time Carter pouted and Gordo let out a tiny chuckle.

 

When they were all dressed and ready, Gordo picked up the pumpkin and scarecrow in his arms. They both giggled as he puts on a show about being scared for his life because the delicious pumpkin was being protected by a scary scarecrow.

 

Carter preened that he was able to protect his bubby and Kelly clapped and tried to reach for Gordo’s hair again. Luckily, Gordo was able to dodge it. 

 

As the trio made it to the front door, Elizabeth yelled from somewhere behind them to stop.

 

“Wait! Wait I need a picture of my boys!” 

 

As Gordo set them down, Elizabeth entered the room with her Polaroid and put her hand on her hips in a sassy manner. 

 

“You’re one of my boys too so put a smile on. Okay on three say boo!”

 

On the count of three, the trio said boo and Gordo could only imagine how ridiculous he looked. As he leaned back down to pick them up, Carter began to ask about the different types of candy Gordo had at home. Kelly watched silently with one hand in his mouth and the other resting in Gordo’s hair.

 

Another click went off. Elizabeth took another picture and waved it back and forth gently for the image to appear.

 

Gordo didn’t wait to see the image though. He told the boys to say bye and when Carter practically burst his eardrum from it, he turned and made their way to his car.

 

He made sure that they were buckled into their car seats safely before they started on their way to his home.

 

The ride went along with Kelly glancing outside the window and Carter pointing at the things he knew and telling him what everything was as if he could understand him. Gordo listened as well because every now and then if Carter didn’t know the name he’d ask for help and then tell the answer back to Kelly.

 

When they got to the house, Marty answered the door for them immediately.

 

“Hey kid,” he said, ruffling Carter’s hair. “You ready for chocolate overload?”

 

Carter nodded his head eagerly and ran inside after Marty. Gordo laughed as he walks in because he was pretty sure Carter didn’t know what overload meant but heard chocolate and was onboard with whatever it was. 

 

Kelly glanced around the tiny house in awe and wonder because he hadn’t been here before. The little decorative spiders hanging from the ceiling caught his attention and he tried to grab them as they walked past them. 

 

Gordo was grateful that Marty went through the trouble to decorating the house for him. He was trying to make Gordo’s move as smooth and comforting as possible. 

 

When Gordo and the pumpkin in his arm reached the kitchen, he finally realized that Marty too is in a costume.

 

Gordo raised his eyebrow in question. “A witch, huh?”

 

But before Marty could say some smartass reply, Carter yelled with a mouthful of candy, “Gordo is a witch too!”

 

Marty raised his own eyebrow back at him and Gordo thanked the gods that it was Halloween or he wouldn’t have had a way to get out of this. Marty didn’t respond though. Easily enough, Gordo changed the subject without any questioning.

 

“You get trick or treaters here? I was thinking Carter and Kelly could pass out candy.”

 

Marty looked thoughtful, trying to remember. “It’s been awhile since I did the whole candy thing, kid. You might have to sit out with a bowl of candy and wait for them to come to you.”

 

Gordo nodded and looked at the time. It was barely three o’clock. The boys should probably sit out now if they wanted to get any trick or treaters. Maybe afterward, when it got too dark, they could watch a movie.

 

Gordo snatched the bowl that sat in front of Carter and Carter let out a whine in protest.

 

“No more bud. Whatever is left you can have okay?” 

 

Carter pouted but listened to his uncle. 

 

The breeze outside was nice and Gordo breathed a sigh of relief because the boys wouldn’t be sweating in their outfits. Gordo sat in a chair with the small pumpkin Kelly in his lap. Kelly watched and babbled to his brother who was running around the chair, asking all kinds of why questions that small children did. Gordo thought that because Marty was there too he would get some of the questioning but he would always answer, “I’m not sure kid but I’m sure Gordo knows.”

 

Finally the trick or treaters came. They came in small packs of three to four with parents hovering over them. They asked politely for candy and beamed when Gordo or Marty gifted it to them. Carter, however, was more reluctant. He pouted and gave everyone the silent treatment for taking his candy.

 

It got to the point where he just sat on the floor sad with Kelly in his arms so Marty felt bad and whispered something to him. Gordo knew the old man was scheming up a storm when Carter got that mischievous spark in his eyes. 

 

Marty smiled as he sat back in his chair with Kelly now in his arms, leaning back to watch his brother curiously. Gordo didn’t trust him one bit.

 

The tiny scarecrow stood up and waited till the next bunch came along. When they finally did, Carter stood as still as possible till they got closer. Before they could even finish the the saying trick or treat Carter popped up and screamed.

 

“Boo!”

 

The tiny children ran to the next house. Gordo felt embarrassed about Carter;s outburst but with the parents and Marty laughing it eased and calmed him down.

 

It went on like that for the rest of the night. Carter trying to scare off as many treaters as he could. Sometimes, it worked and others it didn’t Marty laughed every time. Especially when Carter got more creative each time, popping up from behind things. It only got better when Kelly tried to mimic his brother.

 

But hours passed and suddenly it was eight o’clock. With all the candy, jumping, and scaring going on, the Bennett boys had gotten tired. Marty packed up the chairs and Gordo carried the boys inside to lay them down.

 

Marty headed to get ready for bed as Gordo put a movie on the tv to play softly in the background for him and the boys. As soon as they hit the sofa, they were knocked out. Carter took up most of the sofa while Kelly laid on his tummy against Gordo.

 

Two hours later, there was a knock on the door. Gordo peeked at the window to make sure it wasn’t trick or treaters and was surprised when he noticed it was Thomas. He didn’t think he’d be back so soon. Gordo quickly opened the door and let his alpha in.

 

Thomas looked tired. He radiated blue and it was hard for Gordo to witness it. The blue only lightened up once when he noticed the sleeping baby in Gordo’s arms.

 

“How were they? They didn’t give you too much trouble did they?”

 

As Thomas reached for Kelly, Gordo shook his head no. “They were just fine. Carter was a little menace at times but you already know that.”

 

Thomas let out a small tired chuckle. “I do.”

 

Gordo left to grab Carter and give Thomas a moment to hold Kelly. The small scarecrow had small snores escaping him and it made Gordo laugh. He would be sure to tease him about it next time. When Gordo went to lift him up, Carter immediately grabbed ahold of Gordo.

 

“Chocolate?”

 

“No, buddy. It’s too late. Your dad’s here to get you.”

 

Carter rubbed his eyes tiredly and when Thomas came into view in his sleepy voice he called out, “Daddy?”

 

Thomas had a smile on his face immediately and kissed his son's forehead. Carter sighed and fell back to sleep.

 

Once they made their way to Thomas’s car, Gordo helped put the boys in their seats. When they were finally done, they closed the doors and Gordo made his way back into the house. He didn’t know if he should ask Thomas about the emergency meeting because of the tension around him in the pack. 

 

He waved to say goodbye but Thomas stopped him. Gordo stood waiting for one of them to say something but Thomas came to him and hugs him. The hug held so much emotion. Gordo could feel the tattoos on his arms lighting up and moving. Thomas’s grip was like steel, like he was saying so much but at the same time not enough. Gordo hugged him just as hard back.

 

“Thank you so much, Gordo. You are like a brother to me and I need you to know that I love and appreciate you no matter what.”

 

Gordo tensed at the meaning of the declaration but the sound of the Thomas’s voice makes him ease again.

 

“I love you too Thomas. You are my alpha and I am your witch. I would do anything for you and you know that.”

 

At that response Thomas’s grip got tighter. Once he pulled away, Gordo noticed Thomas’s eyes were red rimmed. However, before he could say anything, Thomas made his way into the car.

 

He gave a small wave goodbye and he was off.

 

Gordo ignored the weird twist in his stomach and headed back inside the house.

 

Now that the boys were gone, he started to clean up the trail of candy wrappers that littered the floor that Carter had left earlier. He didn’t realize just how much the boy ate until now. He was glad he’d crashed now though so he wouldn’t be too much trouble for Thomas and Elizabeth.

 

Thomas and Elizabeth. They both had seemed off to him tonight but he left it as it was. It was a weird last minute Halloween, but it was still a good one. Gordo was glad he got to spend more time with the boys just on his own. He really missed them.

 

Maybe he would visit the pack house tomorrow. Carter left his leftover candy here anyways so he needed to give it to him. It sounded like a plan to him.

  
With that thought, he turned off the tv and headed to bed. The soft humming of a song lingering back in his head of  _ brotherunclefamily  _ was back and helped him sleep. That night, Gordo dreamed of him and three familiar wolves and two newly small shifted wolves running around on a full moon. It was nice and soft but somehow he felt like it was a sign of the calm before the storm.


End file.
